Miki the demon bird: Crybaby
by blackful18
Summary: In this remake of Crybaby, Miki was having nightmares that became her vision. Miki Makimura became Sirene in this. But... how will this turn out for Akira, and what was she feeling when she saw Ryo Asuko? Note, I do not own Devilman, it's owned by Go Nagai.
1. Chapter 1

Why? Why was she running? What sort of creature was it. Was she being chased by it? Wait, no, she was riding on the spider monster. But then she was running from other people, people that were chasing after her, attempting to kill her. Why? Maybe they were just psychopaths that kills for sport.

When by the time she was reaching to her destination, they suddenly stabbed her by the back. Then impaled. The next thing, her head being impaled on a punji stick. Her name... her name is Miki Makimura, and this is what she thought. 'Akira...'

She gasped, breathing in and out, inhale and exhaling. Miki walked to the bathroom, turning on the bathroom to wash her face. She then looked at herself in the mirror. "That dream again..." She thought to herself. "It's always these nightmares that gets to me. I keep getting the same dream of myself seeing my head so impaled..." She kept asking herself why she is having those dreams. Ever since she turned 17, those dreams kept getting worse and worse. In fact, they were appearing more real and real each time she would sleep.

Then she snaps herself out by shaking her face. "Oh come on, Miki, what are you saying? they are just dreams! You're just being paranoid" She sighs, too doubtful of herself. What got her more worried the worse was Akira, Akira Fudo. The one person who was given to her and her family by her parents. She wanted to do whatever it takes to protect him. Miki would do anything to make sure her Akira was safe.

At the school track race practice relay, they were all preparing to run as they all stood in their starting blocks. "On your mark! Get set" When as soon as they in their steady stance, they heard the starting fun firing, it signaled them. They were all running. Some started off going faster,(except Akira though) Miki managed to get pass them, one by one.

While she had the time, she still couldn't get that dream out of her head. Being chased around by psychopaths, it just keeps getting to her, but not enough to break her focus from running the track. When they ran to the finish line, Miki then stopped her focus. Anytime she runs in that track, she always got that image, a projection of her dreams that makes her want to survive.

Miki panted as she tried to catch her breath. "Miki you were amazing. you're so fast" One of her friends, Miko complimented. "You were fast to, Miko" She also complimented. She was the only one she has always thought as someone to come close to her speed. When as soon as she stopped, she then turned to the two with Akira, crying.

'Akira? What's he crying about this time?' She then walked to the two. "Um What's with him?" "Why is he crying?" When the asked, feeling weird about his issue, Miki spoke with them. "Akira is crying again. Was there another person that was sad?" As soon as she asked, Akira pointed to their phones that showed the Japanese News about the super high schooler boy who lost his friend to a bizarre murder. "Oh the super high schooler huh? Well I would cry too if one of my friend died"

"But why is he crying?" "Yeah, no one else is crying so what's the deal?!" It always hurts her the more she sees that he is just emotional, and no one gets that it's how he feel for others, especially when it comes to living things that dies. She put on her bright smile, wanting to get them to cheer them up. "I know. Let's all do a relay. 4 by 100. There's a meet coming up, right?" When Miki asked, this surprised the two boys.

"Seriously?" "Isn't it a memorial service related event? I wonder if this new case will cancel it?"

Miki giggles, getting some humor out of her personality. "I guess we have to wait and see. You would still have to do the relay, right?"

When suddenly she heard her phone going off, Miko called to Miki, trying to warn her about the reporter/photographer, Nagasaki. "It's Mr Nagasaki!"

Miki giggled nervously. "Sorry gotta go" When she left, she seemed to turned away, but when she looked back a bit, she saw something that spooked her... very spooky indeed. The club adviser eating a butterfly. She felt her whole world stopped. He ate a butterfly like a frog with a stretched tongue. Either that was just her, or it was just her imagination, either way, that was just beyond terrifying, weird and disgusting. 'Did I just see that?' Despite being far away from adviser, she didn't want to believe it.

By the time she got to her phone, she then called the phone to speak with Nagasaki. "Hello Mr Nagasaki. Good to hear from you again" Miki said in her greetings.

"Are you busy? I just finished an interview nearby and was wondering if you wanted to grab some food" The reporter asked.

"Oh? Sure! Where you want to take this at?" Miki asked.

"An Italian place where it;s hard to get a reservation. Luckily I was able to get a table"

"Okay, I'll meet you there by as soon as possible. But I got to take care of some business first, so bye" With that said, Miki turned off the call. The popular high school girl did love getting her pictures taken. It was enough to make her feel like a model. Now she wonders what else Mr Nagasaki was gonna take a picture of this time.

After hours later, it was time to head home. In time, she found Akira standing next to the school's water fountain. "Oh, there you are" Miki called to Akira.

He acted natural and walked to both Miki and Miko. "You know, my parents would buy you a cellphone, you know. Don't always be so nervous around them" Miki said. "Oh, I won't use it much anyways" Akira replied.

"You can join the group chat for a class in the track club. Oh and clear the history when you're watching porn on my dad's computer" When she continued, this made Akira freak out, then nervous, and Miko was surprised. "What? You're watching stuff in the living room?" Miko asked, nearly closed to laughing.

Miki then slowed down, ready to find somewhere to mind her own business. "I gotta go do something. I'm going through the back row road"

"I know you'll probably go by car, but it's dangerous down town so be careful!" Miko warned.

"I won't be home late. See ya!" Miki replied and waved left on the way. All Miki heard from Miko. "Okay BYE!"

Miki then went running, too deep in thought of what went on. Those thoughts came back to her again, again. Then, she saw something, a demon, a massive destruction that was tearing other demons apart. She then took out her phone and and sent a text to Mr Nagasaki. She types [I'm Sorry. Important plans for Track. Have fun] After that, she sat on the docks. As soon as she looked around, she laid on the docks, signing. "What am I doing here?"

Suddenly, as if she needed more of a headache, she started hearing someone making beats. She sees three rapers coming this way as they were doing their freesyle. "Umm, please let me through" She interrupted.

 **イキるりバーサイド**

 **カスの吹き溜まり**

 **はまっちまったヤツほど**

 **口か悪りー**

 **ここじゃ成功ってやつも雲隠れ**

 **俺たちの未来と空の色はグレイ**

 **常に空気がわりーし水もダメ**

 **喘息が蔓延して身がもたねー**

 **神様も逃げ出す**

 **最底辺なら書き残す**

 **この眼しか見れない経験**

 **カツカツな生活できない贅沢**

 **全てが窮屈**

 **でも唯一のホームグラウンド**

 **上げるのは根じゃなく名前だけ**

 **この決意に甘えはねー**

"Yoo, what'you think'about my rhymes?" When the white hat dude asked, the dreadlocks in pink shirt then spoke when he recognize Miki. "Oh-oh I seen you before, you do bikini modeling, don't you? she's famous! This girl is the witch of highschool tracking fields" The white cap then turned back to her. "Oh, so you can run fast?" Miki wasn't one for bragging her skills, not with a tender personality like hers anyway.

"Excuse me... Umm, can you guys stop that?" They all turned to see Akira on a small boat. "Akira?" Miki asked confused. "I was just passing by-"

"Did you follow me!?" Miki shouted at him Akira giggled nervously.

"So what, did you just popped out of the sea or something, Mr Mermaid?" Despite that rude comment, Akira didn't resent that.

"I'm the mermaid who just got delivered from the far away sea" Akira raised his hand up, humoring them.

"Shut up and go back where ya came from, bitch!" They threw some boards at Akira. "Akira!" She gasped, suddenly they heard someone driving this way.

Then came a man in a white coat. He looked so desperate to see someone again, then he shouted his name. "Akira!" As he shouted, Miki was surprised. He knew Akira somehow.

"Who the hell's? Guy in a all white coat. Don't he know it's summer?" One of the rappers trashed talked on an old friend that Akira knew.

"Uhh, Ryu?" Akira called, recalling this familiar face.

"Huh?" It even surprised Miki that he knew him.

"Akira, come on let's go!"

"What? Hey fool, we in a middle of something here" The rapper called to Ryu.

But then Ryo pulled out a machine gun at them, aiming for them if they ever try something again. "I suggest you stay quiet" The blonde teen called out.

"What'd you say?" They were close to getting near him. Akira then ran to his old friend he hasn't seen in a long time. But Miki felt something wasn't right... no... not at all. Something was warning her about this... this person...

"Akira!" "Ryo!" Both hugged and laughed, happy to see each other again. It sure has been a long time since they seen each other.

"You think you scare us?" Suddenly they shot at the wooden dock boards, nearly getting at their feet and destroying part of it while they. "Whoa chill out!" The stopped, begging Ryo.

"Akira, we have to go, now" Ryo sounded something happened. Whatever was the case would get Akira's attention.

"Who is that guy, anyway?!" Miki demanded an answer about this Ryo.

"Ryo Asuko, he's the same age as me, but he's a professor at a college in the states" After Akira explained, ryo pulled Akira and both ran to his car.

"No, don't go, Akira! Don't go out with a guy like that!" When they left, Miki was too late. She then turned back to the three rappers all sour. "Great! Their gone, now look what you guys have done!" As she shouted at them, she ran after, trying to reach for the car. But as soon as she tried to get to them, Ryo's car was already heading for the city streets. She sighs. "Something's wrong. I just know it"

Then Miki found something on the ground. This looked like a book. When she took a look what that was, she gasped. It was Ryo's journal. Whatever this was, it contains something she was sure to find out about him. She then sat and read what it was saying. "While I was at the Amazon Jungle with Professor Fikira, the Russian scientist. While spending months on researching on the ancient tribe'

'It was to understand it's culture and to interpret their language. But that one night was where I found something odd about Fikira. He didn't seem normal. He was killing bird without reason, except when he said this. "The chirping birds were getting on my nerves. But the're quiet now finally. The're quiet now" At first I thought I should ignore this, but then I followed him later at midnight. That's where he tried to kill me. I tried to defend myself, but when he stopped, I notice something was different, like he was changing. But before whatever it could take over, he poured gasoline on himself. Then, he set himself on fire, but before he died, he warned me in his native tongue about the danger that's coming. Hell on Earth would be upon us. That's where I found his notes, realizing he was studying about the ancient demons. Where as his body was burning, it became twice the weight when he was alive, like something was trying to come out, trying to break free. He was studying devils, a demonic race that existed long before mankind were born. Extremely savage and no emotion. However, they are known for fighting and surviving. No one has seen a devil, but not on their own. They need to exist by possessing the body of a human. So far, they managed to live while still maintaining a human body. But there is a way, to fight back the control of the devil and still be human. I spent a week after his death, learning bizarre occurrences with people disappearing, others going extremely violent over night, athletes showing far superior feats than any other human could achieve. That's where I found a rational explanation... They are spreading, devils spreading everywhere. I must warn Akira Fudo, and warn him. The only places I know where devils appear are in underground parties, such as the sabbath parties. That's where devils will often appear. I only hope I don't get him killed'

She gasped, not wanting to believe this. Could that dream she was having be her vision? It just... no. "I have to get to Akira!" Then she heard some one talking about going to this party of sabbath. "Yeah, once we head there, we'll be loaded off our minds, man!" "Dude, let's check out that place then!" The others then got to that car. Miki then took out her phone and took a photo of it. This phone was quite advanced. Now with enough glance of it, she can follow it and find the location of it.

"Let's see this so called, 'party of sabbath'" As she said to herself. She had to take a bus, hoping by the time she can find it's location, she has made it. The sky had turned dark, very dark. By the time she found where the path to that car was leading them, she ran out of the bus and headed somewhere very far that took her to the abandoned city.

It looked like a ghost town here. "I hate this place. No wonder it's easy to hide it from the public. Who even wants to go there?" As the track runner said to herself, she managed to find an underground subway. When she found the sighs that lead her to the underground party, she heard some beats that was going off.

By the time she entered, she looked around. It was so, sinful. Everyone nearly mating, everyone eating capsules. It was so disgusting. Could Ryo and Akira be in a place like this? If so, she hoped it was worth coming here. "Akira, I'm going to get you ou- Whoa!" Someone then suddenly grabbed her.

A tall and muscular. "Hey, babe, you come here often?" He asked. Miki held her hand out, in a guard position.

"Uhhh no... and I'm only here to pick up a friend"

"Well come here and I'll be your friend!" He grabbed her very close. "Try these" He showed her a devi devi capsule and close her mouth in one hand, making her swallow it, making her feel the rush that's making her head spin. She saw things were spinning around. Now her mind was playing tricks on her because of that drug.

Then she heard some screaming. "Huh?" She turned around to see where this was coming from. But with all these people, she didn't know what it was. She shaked her head to regain her senses and saw some blood spilling. Miki gasped. There was too many party goers everywhere to see who was doing that. By the time those cuts stops, she heard some laughter, then the next thing she heard was agonizing torment.

Everyone started to scream, then she saw one of party girls with boobs that formed into hears that started to eat the others. Miki scream and runs somewhere, hiding under the couch. This... this was madness. People turning into monsters, demonic monsters. It was horrible. 'What's happening to them? Why are the becoming...-' She rmemebered now. 'Of course. Ryo's journal... They're becoming devils!'

They were becoming monsters from left to right into many different shapes and sizes. Everyone, then she notice Akira trying to run after Ryo where he was trapped by some vulture demon had him pinned down. 'AKIRA!' She saw Akira going to be eaten by this one demon ahead. When she closed her eyes, she heard someone being torn, she opened and saw Akira... but something was different, then it surprised her.

He didn't look like the same normal and cowerdly Akira, rather, something more. Older and ruthless. He just torned this monster with just his bare hands. Then, he changed into a more humanoid bat like demon and roared. "A...akira?" This was... unreal. Akira becomes a demon, and is slaying all those monsters one by one. More powerful, ruthless and brutal.

This was her chance to get out and ran out of the sabbath to get away from it all. Panting uncontrollably. She needed to get out of this slummed city. Miki was running for her very life. She didn't know how long she ran for. Why would she? Seeing all these things, it was about her survival.

By the time she stopped, she found a restaurant. One of them was called 'Hamada' Quite a gimmick. When she entered, she was still in panic and sat on the table. While it brought attention to her, others didn't pay too much mind to her. Miki had tried to regain her breath. She was safe, that's all she needed.

One of the waitress then came to Miki. "Are you okay, Ms? Did something happen" When the waitress asked, Miki didn't want to speak of it, not since this horror she went through. "Umm, you need to order something here" And again, she didn't give not one answer. The waitress sighs and leaves the teenage school girl alone.

'What do I tell them, that I saw monsters in a underground party? Yeah, like they would believe that' As she thought to herself, she saw someone leaving her a drink. She looked surprised when she saw the waitress.

"Don't tell anyone you got this from me. It be better if you drink some. Don't worry, it's not too alcoholic" The Waitress bowed and left back to her position.

Miki is underage, but was that gonna matter in this case? No not to her. She took the drink and sigh and laid back. She thought this over, thinking about her nightmare again. 'Am I doom to die? If so, why? What did Ryo do to you, Akira?' She thought to herself. It was just making her stress worse.

"You wanna laugh, is that it!?" One of the tenders sounded angry. Miki turned to the one bold man in green. "I know what I saw, dammit!" He grabbed the man by the collar and shakes him. "I saw it with my own eyes! Everyone turning into monsters and killing them one by one! And you find this funny!?"

"Hey look buddy, put him down or get out!" The other man threaten. The angry man growled and punches him so hard it caused blood to splatter. "That's it! Get'em!" the others were going to gang up on him. The angry man punched anyone that was getting near him, but then one of them grabbed him, giving others fighting the angry man a chance to beat him without letting him get a chance to fight back. Taking such a beating, he spewed blood.

Miki stood back, scared. As if there wasn't enough violence already, now this. What has her life come to? Suddenly, the man screamed in agony. Then he started to grow fangs and his arms grew bigger. He roared and suddenly his skin torn along with his clothes, revealing a wolf like demon. He attacked the first tender near him in tearing his arms, making him scream in terror and agony, then he started to chew on his neck and torso.

The others going through a panic. Suddenly the waitress started to changed as well, starting with her arms that turned into tentacles. She screamed out of fear then when she dropped, she completely change and turned into a squid like humanoid and lashed out on everyone, cutting their heads off.

Others were turning into demons as well. Changing into many shapes and sizes. One being a fiendish kind with a dragon head where his crotch is. Other was a snake, other a fish demon, a plant demon. The other humans trying to escape were slowly being hacked to pieces. It was horrible.

Miki was scared out of her mind. This was happening again, just like back in the sabbath. She wanted out of this place. She tried to run like crazy, but the wolf demon grabbed her and forced her to face him. He growled at her while all she can do was look in terror. She wanted to get out of this somehow. She felt she was close to crying.

Then... she felt something was happening to her. Miki... her body felt a rising heat, her insides reshaping. Her mind felt it was from another world. Right where she was gonna be eaten, then everything went black... 'Akira...'

The wolf like demon felt his insides was being pulled from his mouth. Miki, she had her arms in his mouth, but it was not the same Miki. SHe was innocent, but this new Miki, she looked older, around mid twenties. Quite beautiful to the face, but her hair was messy and white and her fangs grew as well. She was making a evil smile as she panted with joy for some reason. Then she tore the inside of the demon wolf and ribbed him inside out.

The orange blood that spilled on her, she felt so good. She moaned and let it splatter on her. She turned to the other demons that were still attacking the human in the dinar. She roared and tore off her clothes naked. Her breast grew bigger somehow, and it just went better. Her arms reformed into talons along with her legs at the same time, and her hair reshaped in growing feathers and growing a pair of wings.

She too became a demon. Miki snarled and rammed at the others in tearing their flesh with her claws. The others were fighting back. The fish demon trying to bit her, but Miki grabbed its jaws and tore him open. She used it's blood in poring on her and smering it on herself and her boobs and vagina. She turned to the others and formed a spinning tornado blade and slashed all of them.

One by one, she was killing them without fear. 'What is happening to me? Why am I doing this? I just keep attacking them, yet, I'm not scared... Could this be... I am given another chance? To change my fate? If so... Thank you, cause now I can fight alongside Akira. Whatever happens to us, I'm with him all the way. And... it feels so goooood~' She roared bloody murder and pleasure.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it, cause it's very hard. It took me 5 days to get this remake done.**


	2. Chapter 2

One a day it happened, it was something Miki didn't think would happened to her. In Kamioka Gakuin High School, this is what she was responding with, just a sassy cat walk. The girl wasn't even wearing the right dress code of the school. Instead, she has on black high heels, khaki belly shirt, red jacket, red skirt and has on blue lipstick.

"Hey, check out Miki! She's so different!" Everyone was talking about her new appearance of her. Even her Personality was different. So sassy, lusty, and best part, Damn well sexy!. The others were admiring her of her new look. "Yeah, and check it out. It's like she changed overnight" As they kept saying something about her, the other guys were wowing at her new sexy feature. "You think she wanted to change because of Akira? No way! It's gotta be a coincidence. Maybe she wanted to be like him to get ahead of him"

While at some the school hall, Miki and Akira were walking together. "So, how did you change?" As Akira asked, not even any mind to Miki's new appearance.

"Maybe the same time you did, Akira. After all, if you're staying with me, I gotta keep my popularity. Can't have anyone else steal my spotlight, not even you" Miki grinned.

"Okay, to tell ya the truth, I don't know how to use this body" As he said, suddenly, Akira saw thew two girls on the way, trying to open the confiscated room.

"Fudo and Miki probably did drugs or something"

"That creeps me out"

"I guess Fudo was the type that wanted to change, so maybe Miki wanted do the same since they do live together"

"You think they are sleeping together? Fudo was always super awkward"

While one of the two school girls were trying to pick the lock with the key they found, it was not budging. "You still can't open it?"

"You still can opened it?"

Having trouble with the key, she signed no.

"... Maybe it just doesn't work anymore"

The other school girl was checking out her friend's rear end. "Hey, you got a pretty nice ass" She then started to playfully grab on it and started playfully hump her.

"*giggles* Hey stop!" They both were so bubbly as they were having their laughs. Then they turned to see Miki and Akira who appeared behind the two school girls. "Fu-Fudo? And... Miki? We were just-" But Miki smirked at them.

"Having trouble getting it opened? Leave that to Akira" She turned to newly changed half breed demon. So he walked to the door.

"You need the key" When one of the girls asked, all Akira did was just grabbed hold of it and just forced it opened with such strength that left the two girls surprised while Miki just smirked. "It's open now"

The girls were just adoring Akira. Once a unappricated student, now a hunky stud. Miki stood back to let Akira have his moment. He then turned to the other girls and said this. "I don't hang out with kids. I'm already taken" They all screamed, while others were sadden, realizing Miki was still there.

"He's got a point.." She grinned and walked out on them.

"What's wrong with Miki? She wasn't always like this"

"I wish I could be this pretty so I can give Akira a good time"

While at lunch, Akira was eating all of the gyudon that were given to them by the girls. They all begged him to eat one of theirs. Miki was taking advantage as she was sneaking some while they all were not looking.

Meanwhile the other boys were talking about Miki.

"Have you seen Miki? She is totality sexy now!"

"I bet she'll want sleep with another guy"

"Dude, you're way out of your league. You seen Akira, so you know she'll go with him"

Miki was walking passed them, but while she seemed to not notice, they could see that she was not wearing any panties. They could see her bare ass from under that skirt.

"Oh man, I am so getting a boner from seeing that"

Miki was checking out the porn video that Akira was playing in a auditorium. To others it was a bad call, but to her, it just caught her interest. "This is bad! This is crazy! This is bad, Fudo!" As they tried to warn him but did not listen. "Everyone can hear it outside!"

At the tracking fields, everyone was getting ready, but the girls there was checking out Akira's hung boner that is sticking out that green jumpsuit while Miki continued to wear that small sports gear. With her breasts bigger, the top looked too small, so they can easily see her curves and her ass cheeks can be easily see through.

"Get ready!" They all set themselves on the starting block. When as soon as they heard a clap, both Akira and Miki were going incredible fast. Both were running like crazy. Miki was enjoying it the most. The other runners were surprised 'Whoa! That's way faster than what I can accomplish! I feel like I am cutting the wind!' Thought Miki. The way she was pushing the air as she runs, it was like she was a cheetah. Akira was getting close to Miki, but is still slower nontheless. Everyone was so shocked to seeing how fast the two were going, almost inhuman.

As they both made to the finish line, Miki then stopped and walked normally. Miki's time was stopped by the coach. "9 seconds..."

"9 Seconds?!" That was more faster than anything Miki could accomplish.

'Guess I am the witch of the tracking field' She thought to herself. "Nice one, Akira... You were close" She said in complimenting him.

"Thanks. Guess it was dumb luck. Maybe I had the wind at my back" Said Akira while the girls were offering their towels to him.

"Yeah right, Mr Modest. How do you explain me then?" As Miki was teasing him.

"Well you're more experienced, and still I can't compete with you"

"Miki! You got a text from Mr Nagasaki!" As one of her friends called, Miki sighs. "Tell him this'll have to wait. Not interest at the moment" Miki applied.

After hours later at twilight, it was time to head home from school. Both Miki and Akira were just walking together. "Thanks for the, Fudo. I just can't get over from yesterday" As Miki first spoke out to him. "I didn't do anything" Akira replied. "Oh come on, you were better before you had this body" SHe laughed and pat his head.

"Well... speaking of, suddenly I'm feeling hungry.."

"Yeah, well you're not the only one. I feel showing off to others. Why see me naked when we get home?" She grinned and winked at him.

"Well maybe... it's just that to tell you the truth, Miki, I actually stil don't know how to use this body of mine yet" Coming from Akira, she had to agree. That other night, it just throws her off to think about it. All she remembered was after getting covered the various bodies

'Wait... what am I thinking?' Miki thought to herself.

Right at the, three gangsters all gathered and started to lay down their freestyle.

 _うっクソみてーなこの街_

 _また今日もリアカーを転がし_

 _未だに見えー未来_

 _こない時代_

 _そりゃやる気しない_

 _オイ！確かに_

 _この街は掃き溜め_

 _でも俺は口にしない諦め_

 _All I do is win_

 _こんなとこで終わる気はねー_

 _まぁまぁ落き着いて_

 _Cool down してこう_

 _身内同士揉め事なら_

 _どぎついぜ_

 _Uh_

 _わりー_

 _正直言いすぎた_

 _だからそう気にすんあ_

 _生きるんだこのリバーサイ uh_

 _イェ～_

After that, they did their hands clapping, then came Akira than they didn't quite recognize. "Hey who the hell are you?" One of the rappers said to him.

"I'm the mermaid that came from the sea. I'm here to get the bag"

"Huh? You ain't the guy from yesterday..."

"You mean the guy that shotout this boardwalk?"

As they mentioned the day back when Ryo shot down the docs, boy did Miki laughed when she thought about that.

"Sorry, not my problem, ask the guy in white" Akira smirked at them.

"We're looking for'em. Tell us where he is. He caused a lot of damage here" The gang

"Well If I say that I;m not gonna tell you scumballs, so what then?" He smirked, trash talking to them.

Hearing that, they were locking in on Akira, getting ready to beat the shit out of him, but then suddenly without any reaction, Akira somehow moved faster than the human eye,

'Well, that Akira holding Amon sure knows how to use it well' The feminine voice said, yet there was no one, causing Miki to which direction to look at. "Huh? What the?" She then start to regain her senses. But She was not the only one.

"Shit, God Dammit!" As the rappers shouted.

As starts to look frighten of what he did, he than started to run away. "Wait, where'd you..." She then starts to snap out of it and return to her usual self, then when she unknowingly saw her reflection, she then gasped. 'What is this?' She asked herself. 'I don't wear make up!' She wiped the lipstick off her and runs off. Then she notice her hair had turned white.

She too started to run as well, panting out of horror. 'My body! It was turned into a devil!' She thought to herself. ' _Of course! You are in control of it!_ ' There was that voice again. She stopped and looked around. "Okay! Whoever you are, show yourself!" The newly changed Miki shouted. ' _I can't show you physically, shitty brat! Look at your reflection if you want to speak to me since you don't like to concentrate_ ' As the voice said, Miki then walked up to a mirror and saw the image of the demon she changed into.

Miki couldn't believe what she is seeing, while she is seeing the reflection, the demon glared at her. ' _So you finally see me, do you?_ ' She grinned at her. "You're... you're the demon I changed into..." Miki said. ' _When we merged together, my hope was to use you to get to Akira, and then kill him to free Amon, but then somehow you gain control of my body! While you may succeeded, but my consciousness exist inside you. Slowly I tried to regain my control over you, but you somehow fought through my power... But soon, I'll get to you. Mark my words..._ ' As the consciousness of the demon smirked, the mirror returned back to Miki's reflection.

"It was no dream... but I do know what I said. I will be there for Akira" She said to herself.

"Ahh, I have finally found you, Beautiful Sirene" Miki turned around to the man that said that. "Do not threat, I am only here to guide you. You're her container, but it's still you in there" The man said. Although, he didn't feel normal, and she knew why.

"You're a demon, aren't you?" Miki said.

"Yes, but I do not mean you harm, since you now bare the body of Sirene. Miki Makimura, am I correct? Come there is more we need to discuss" The man in a suit said as he walked the car. Miki wanted to play safe, so she followed him, keeping herself at a distance.

The man was driving one night to get to the apartment, where they both said down. Though, it was a little too clean to be an apartment. "Welcome, Sirene to my humble abode" The place looked luxrous despite it being small. With a few fancy chairs, and a expensive looking table. The walls were white and shiny. "I hope it's to your comforting. I am still new to human customs"

As Miki looked around, she sat down on the chair standing on the table with all this amazing meat type stuff around. She was still holding her glare at him. "So, why bring me here?" Miki demanded her answer.

"I am Kaim. I've grew in love with you Sirene since history itself. When I have heard of your capture, I knew I had to find you in hopes I can still see you, so for this reason, since the human now has you under her will, I will do whatever it takes to be by your sides. In fact, I will tell you all you need to know about the demons" As Kaim explained. Miki was surprised.

'All for me...? Hmmm, what a fool, I only have my eyes out for someone else' Miki was chuckling for her. "Well hate to say this, but well while that's flattering, this Sirene has her eyes on Devilman" Miki teased.

"Yes, I can understand, but I do respect your wishes, but I still want to help. Now, why not enjoy yourself, Miki? I took the liberty of reading about what humans eat, so I hope this delicacy will satisfy your hunger for your human side" As Kaim offered. Miki looked down for a moment, then she suddenly started to eat the food like a crazed animal. "You can visit me however you wish, for I may have some intel on the demons for you"

"Okay, I;ll bite" Miki said and swallowed. "Since it's only vegetables in my house, I'll trust you for now" She continues to eat more. "Just remember this, you're no match" the holder of Sirene finished.

Kaim frowned at that remark, but still he just can't stop. When after a while, Miki returned home in time for dinner with her family.

Back at home, the entire family were starting pray to God to dinner. "Lord, please bless this meal we are about to receive. May this food nourish our souls. And please find the way to help the others, who are still in need of food today" As Mr Makimura preached, they all said this. "Amen"

"Alright, we have mean!" Tare sounded happy. Finally for a chance, cause the vegetables were not enough.

"Akira this probably isn't enough for you isn't it?" Miki's dad asked.

"Yeah, right, you should've seen him at school. Big hunk of a man here act an entire pound of lunch. He sure got a lot of girls if you ask me" Miki chuckled which caused Akira to blush.

"You're really popular" Mr Makimura said impressed with that boy.

"Then you don't need anymore meat, right Akira?" Tare asked.

"Well I can eat all the meat on the table!" Akira replied back.

"No please don!" the youngest of the family exclaimed. The parents laughed. "You should have some dried bonito flakes with rice

"Apparently Hosen Temple's priest hasn't come back from work yet" Ms Makimura said.

"And he just recently had a child" Mr Makimura finished for his wife.

"He probaly got caught by an evil devil!" As Taro joked, suddenly he was clinked in the head by Miki's fist.

"You bonehead, never say something like that even if that's a joke! It's nothing to laugh about!" Miki shouted at her brother.

"Owwww... But I heard you can become stronger if you make a deal with the devil" As Taro continue to with the subject.

"DO you want to get another bashful fist there!?" She threaten.

"Now Miki, no need for that" Mr Makimura tried to calm her down. "But she is right, Devil's may try to sweet talk us, but don't give in to that. We have love, and are well educated"

"The guy at the temple got tons of guns. He also got tons watches and wears them under his sleeves" As Taro said, making Miki groaned in annoyance.

"I was talking to his wife today, and she started crying suddenly..." Ms Makimura then started ti cry.

"I'm sure nothing happened to him. He'll be back eventually" Mr Makimura tried to cheer his wife, while Akira also started to cry at the thoughts of it..

At night when Miki was sleeping, she started to have some sort of dream of a muscular man who started to pump his way inside of Miki to her point of view. Then he suddenly changed into a red and more wicked version of Devilman.

Miki then woke up, shaking and panting. Whatever it was, it sure was monstrous. As she got out, she took mini vacuum and vacuum the bed that had her feathers. As she took a look of her flowers, she then cracked her neck.

A while later, Miki watered her flowers, she then heard her phone ringing. SHe then picked up the phone and answered it on cam. "This is Makimura speaking" As she called.

"Hey Miki. There's something I wanted to show ya" It was Nagasaki. He then showed the swimming indoor pool set with cameras. "How bout it can you see? Great Studio. This happens to be free so"

"My kind of place. So why me then?" Miki asked with a smile, though she can see through him.

"The previous models gotten an amazing response. Everyone wants to get to know you well" As he explained, suddenly there was Akira who jumped through the cam as grabbed it, that frighten him, making him drop the phone. He then raced to grab it out of panic and fell to the pool.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Miki Shouted at Akira.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nagasaki yelled through the phone.

"Forget it, it's just my mom's friend's son!" Miki shouted with a humph.

"Oh that freeloader" Akira then grabbed the phone as he then turned it off. "Hey let me talk to Miki now!" He was then cut off when the call ended.

"You piece of shit! I was about to have a position as a bikini model! You know how hard he worked for this!?" Miki continue to shout at him.

"You don't get it Miki, everyone has to work hard, they have no choice. He's taking advantage of your innocents" As Akira tried to get her to realize it, suddenly he received an unexpected painful punch, causing him to gag. Akira never expected this from Miki, she wasn't one for acting out of violence, and she sure wasn't that strong. "Innocent huh!? Well it's my body that decides what I do!"

"Then she just punched me after I told her that. I tell ya, she wasn't the same since this morning" Akira explained to Rio in his mansion.

"So she isn't herself, she is mostly innocent, is she, but today she is different... Akira, you don't think she could've been part of the sabboth?" Rio got close to Akira. "Huh?" This got Akira dumbfounded. "If she is, she could've been possesed by a demon, if so, we have to kill her"

"Wait, Rio, if she is a demon, I would've noticed what she was doing..." Akira would not believe she is one, even if so, he wanted to believe she could have somehow fought control just like he has.

"If this Miki has become a demon, she could be long gone by now! You need to kill her before it's too late!" Rio was giving the order, but Akira glared at him, then he turned away. "I;ll do it... But I have to see if Miki is not the Miki you claim her to be" He the went away.

At the drive at sunset, Miki was riding in with Kaim. "So where you taking me to?" Miki asked Kaim. "Somewhere where demons have to unleash their urges to kill. And it's usually one of my favorites, but for you, I believe you might consider this Demon Hunting" Kaim said as they get to the abandoned dumpster.

"This piece of filth here is where the demons have their recess?" Miki looked around then she sees three people.

"What is it this time? A guy from the River Bank again?" The first man asked.

"It's too risky if we do it too often" The second man said.

"Quit winning would ya?" The third shouted.

They pulled out their victim who is trembling in fear. Miki's eyes widen when seeing this man. "What are they doing?" Miki asked concern. "Demons play with their food before eating it" Kaim explained.

"We'll be done like this in a second" They dropped a gun and knife. "Pick it up, it'll make it more interesting for us. It's a knife and a gun" The man rushed for the two killing towels.

"Take a closer look, Miki Makura, possesser of Sirene, for this is how they kill their victims in hiding"

The three men turned into demons as they all started to tear him limb to limb, piece by piece, gut tearing from the human's body as they then start to eat him. Miki balled her fist as she chattered her teeth. Now she was looking furious. She then went out the car as she looked towered them.

"You..." She she called out to them in silent.

" **Huh, oh you're one of us, you're late by the way. We ate most of it** " As the demon spoke. She noticed the watches that Tare described.

"Those watches... Are those from the Hosen Temple Priest...?" She asked with her eyes that looked darkened. She then chattered her teeth. "YOU KILLED HIM!?" She then shouted in malice as she changed while tearing her clothes, turning into Sirene the demon bird!

" **Beautiful Sirene!** " As the demon spoke in excitement to see her, she suddenly tore it's head off with her claws. The two demons were shoken by this. "We are all the same devil!"

" **I'm not like you! I'm your destroyer!** " She shouted as she started to kill them one by one. She charged in at the next demon and started slicing him into many chunks of blood and guts spilling out.

When Kaim watched in amousement, he then saw two people, two of them was Akira and Rio. "Sirene, we must run! The Devilman has arrived!" He called to Sirene after she was done with the bat like demon when she was chewing him, she looked out in shocked as she then left.

There was Koji who recoreded all of this as he then ran to him car. Kaim then got in and drove off while Sirene flies off away from them.

"Akira did you see that?" Rio said dumbfounded.

"I saw it, be I didnt believe it" Akira said. He then saw the scene of the dead demons.

Rio then saw the man with infer red light camera. "Wait!" He called to the man as he drives off. "Akira! Someone was filming this! Probably even filmed the demon who killed them as well" Rio warned.

Kaim was searching for Miki on the way. By the time he saw her flying, he raised his hand to her. She saw him and flew down there and sat on top of the car. "We must go to that man who filmed us. They must not know of your secret" Kaim said. She nodded as she got inside, not to find Koji Nagasaki. 

* * *

**Now how did you enjoy this? If you did so far, please give me your comment, for those who thinks I am shutting down this project, I am still in work, the hardest part if timing it. But I will get this one finish for you all.**


End file.
